Realize one shoT version
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Will mikan ever realize that she loves Natsume Hyuuga already? One shot version and rewritten..R


_Yuri-chan: Yo!! minna-san If you did notice this story is just Rewritten so enjoy :Dand instead of a chapter story I made it a one heck of a one-shot :) haha:)) you can check the chaptered one on my profile :))_

_Diclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_ReaLize -one shot type-_**

**_made by: _yuri-chan :))**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

It was a very beautiful morning for mikan but I guess it will stop later on…

At the classroom…

"Ohayo minna-san" our dearly brunette a.k.a Mikan Sakura

"Ohayo mikan-chan/Sakura-san/mi-chan" the other students greeted

"when natsume-kun is there already I'm sure there will be a volcano which will erupt." our dear mind reader said a.k.a Yome Kokoroyomi

"your right." The pink-haired girl said namely Umenomiya Anna

"well mikan is the only person who's dense when it comes to love." The blue haired girl said namely Ogasawara Nonoko

"And also when I read natsume-kuns face I can always see mikans face in his mind." Koko said having a huge evil grin plastered on his face

"Really so that means…!!" anna paused so that her so-called twin can continue

"He likes mikan!!" Nonoko shouted

"Nonoko will you shut up!!" anna said covering the poor nonoko's mouth

"Why not have a plan for both of them?" Koko suggested

"Sure!hey why not have them realize that they are in love with each other?" nonoko said while having a sparkling eyes

"That's a great idea nonoko!I'll go ask some help from the others." anna voluntereed

"Yay!now let's do it!!". Nonoko cheered

While the lovely brunette was looking at her favorite sakura tree she suddenly remembered this place where natsume and her share moments with one another.

_"Natsume where are you?"_ Mikan thought.

Then there was a cold voice which suddenly spoke.

"Oi!polkadots!" The crimson-eyed boy who stood beside her said coldy namely Natsume Hyuuga

When mikan heard the word polkadots she snapped back from reality.

"Eh!Natsume!!" mikan shouted a little bit shocked

"where's your brain is it on Saturn?O,I almost forgot you have no brain." natsume said while smirking

Mikan hearing the word "no brain" got super duper mad about it.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!". mikan shouted on top of her lungs (A/N mikan calm down please!)

"I knew there will be a eruption." koko said while the others just sweat-dropped

"Will you shut up!my ears are bleeding!!" natsume almost shouted angrily

What a miracle mikan really did shut up!

(A/N whew!tnx natsume you've save my ears)

"hmpp!". mikan said and sat down her chair pouting

"Why fallen for me huh?polkadots?". natsume asked having his infamous smirk plastered again on his handsome face

"Natsu-." She was cut off since narumi came inside already

Thanks to narumi-sensei before mikan could erupt once again he came in

"Ohayo!minna-san". narumi chirped

All except our beloved fire-caster and Ice queen greeted narumi

Being narumi he discussed boring lessons which made the whole class fell asleep unitil…..

"RECESS TIME CLASS!!" narumi announced

"yippee!finally." mikan chirped

AT the cafeteria…

"wow! I'm so hungry nonoko-chan,Anna-chan matte neh!!" mikan shouted

Before mikan could get her food she saw her beloved hotaru doing its invention.

Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mikan shouted while ready to give her the thing called "power hug"

Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka. and off mikan flies away

"ouch!hotaru you meanie!!what was that for?" mikan shouted while massaging her head

"for being noisy baka!" hotaru said still emotionless

"Meanie!!"mikan said

"let's go have recess!" she suggested to hotaru

"hn." she just said and was grabbed by mikan sice mikan taked that as a es after all.

When mikan finally got her food.A person's foot suddenly tripped her which her food landed on the foor.

"Ouch!My food!Nooooooooooo!!" mikan shouted and started sobbing

"hn." natsume just said and was about to walk away when mikan spoke

"Natusme!!look what you've done to my food!!"mikan said to natsume while still crying

Natsume didn't answer but instead gave her a smirked

"say sorry!!"she said

"No" he just said and was about to walk away again when mikan again spoke...

"say it!" she said

"No!" he said coldy

"Oh yes you do!!!" mikan said

"No!!" natsume said or more like almost shouted

"Say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted

"Ok I'll say that damn apology but for one condition." natsume said still emotionless

"What???" mikan asked

"follow my 20 commandments or rules for short be my servant." natsume said while smirking

"Never!!" mikan shouted.

"Then I will repeat this things everyday." he threatened

"Ok!I agree now the apology thing."

"hn" he just said.

Natsume left mikan and gave her a plate of food as a sign of forgiveness

"Here take it." natsume said giving mikan the plate carelessly

"Nope,maybe it's poisonous.". mikan suspected

"Oh,shut up!It's not poisonous." natsume said coldly

"Okay okay!!" mikan said and start eating the plate

_Flashback_

_"anna put this potion on mikan and natsume's lunch." nonoko said givinganna a potion_

_"what's this???" she asked_

_"it's a love potion I made yesterday." nonoko explained_

_"Really!let me have it" anna said while squealing with delight_

_"Here take it!well then ja ne anna!" giving the potion to anna then run away_

_End of flashback_

"Neh natsume where's ruka-pyon?" mikan asked

"He went in the farm cause a animal needs help." he aid still emotionless

"Then can I seat with you?"hotaru and the rest are kinda busy.

"hn" He just said

"Arigato natsume–kun". mikan said while smiling at the boy beside her.

Natsume blushed about it.(A/N what natsume blushed!!)

_"Why is he blushing?"_ Mikan thought.

"ne,natsume will you believe me if I'm shiro-neko whom helps you in your missions?" mikan asked natsume a bit serious

Natsume was shocked to hear that she is shiro-neko who helps him in missions

"Nah!I'm just kidding don't take that too serious ok!" mikan said convincing natsume a bit

Then the bell suddenly rang

"oh!It's jin-jin's time I gotta go ja ne natsume!!"mikan said living natsume alone

"Stay here by my side that's my command." he just said

"eh!but-" mikan was cut off by our natsume hyuuga

"No buts polka". natsume just said

"Were late for class baka!" she said angrily

" So?" he said still emotionless

"What so are you insane!our next teacher is jin-jin!!" she said alomost shouting

"As if I care." natsume just said and went back to his manga

At the classroom….

A teacher with a frog on his shoulders came inside…

"ahem!" The very strict teacher a.k.a jinno fakely coughed

"Ohayo!jinno-sensei" everyone greeted

"you may take your seats" jinno said

"hai!" everyone saod and sat down

''please say yes if your present." jinno commanded

Starting with the boys..

Yome Kokoriyomi

Kokoriyomi: here!

Tobita Yuu

Yuu: present!

Mochu

Mochu:here

Nogi Ruka

Ruka: present!

Hyuuga Natsume?

No one answers…

_"Missions"_ jinno-sensei thought

Next girls

Umeniya Anna

Anna:here!!

Ogasawara Nonoko

Nonoko: present!!

Imai Hotaru

Hotaru: here (cold voice)

Mikan Sakura

No one answers

"_Where is that girl?_" Jinno-sensei thought

Then suddenly someone kicked the door panting

"so-r-r-y I'm la-te sen-sei!" mikan said catching her breath

"Where have you been huh?Miss sakura?" jinno said strictly

_Flashback_

_Natsume said no to mikan while mikan kept on blabbering about what will jinno-sensei do to her after b__eing late everyday._

_"go but make sure that you'll stay in my room tonight." he said still emotionless_

_ "Eh!!no way!!" mikan shoouted while blushing due of what natsume said_

_"Then don't go and wait until dismissal time comes.." he said still emotionless_

_"uHm,eh,ha-hai but only for one night?" mikan confirmed_

_"Hn." natsume just said_

_ "arigato natsume!!Ja ne !!" mikan said while bidding goodbye_

_Mikan left natsume alone with a wide smirked plastered on his face._

_End of Flashback_

"I just went to the CR." mikan said nervously

"Detention!!" jinno-sensei said to mikan

"eh ha-hai!!" mikan just said and went back to her sit ready to kill natsume

_"I'm gonna make sure you'll suffer tonight hyuuga"_ mikan thought

When mikan took her seat at the same time hyuuga came in.

" Hyuuga!!Detention with Ms. Sakura" jinno-sensei just said

"Hn. _So she got detention to huh?" he thought and went back to his sit smirking_

**Then suddenly jinno-sensei winked at the students( A/N **what jinno winked!are you sure?)

"Yay!!!Nonoko,nonoko plan B worked!!!"I knew jinno-sensei can be trusted" anna said while hugging her so-called sister.

Being jinno-sensei he discuss such a boring lesson and the the class fell asleep

"goodbye class!your next teacher is serina-sensei."he said and step out of the classroom

"Hai" all said excluding hotaru and natsume

Then Serina there music teacher came.....

"konnichiwa minna-san!" serina-sensei greeted

" konnichiwa serina-sensei!" everyone greeted except you know who they are

"Our lesson for today is about music and the activity for that is you will sing a song with your PARTNER." serina said

Hearing the word "partner" made Mikan shout.

"eh!partner!!why do we have to sing with our partner???" she asked

"Anything wrong Ms. Sakura?" she asked

"Be-betsuni" she just said

"You will sing your song tom. With your partner for now you may dismiss!!" serina-sensei said [a/n: woah!!what a fast subject]

"yipee!!!!!!" everyone said except hotaru and natsume

"At Last!!!!!" she shouted happily

"_She's really stupid she even forgot that we were on detention "_ he thought while smirking at the jumping mikan

"Oh!and by the way people who are in detention go to the library and fix the things there." serina-sensei said then left class

"eh!!oh yeah right!!DETENTION!!" mikan shouted disappointingly

At the library…

"Wow!!It's so clean". mikan fakely said

The library has boks scattered all around the room,the tables & chairs are unfixed and the windows are wide opened

Mikan notice that natsume wasn't cleaning,instead he was sitting reading his manga and putting his feet on the table like a master.

"Oi,clean up!!" mikan said to natsume

"Hn" was all the words he just said

"What hn?I'm not a slave so fixed those chairs instead of thinking about your pride!!" mikan blabbered.

Then suddenly mikan remembered about the deal they made and she suddenly said..

"nah!never mind.I'll go over there! Ja ne" mikan said while goion to the opposite direction were natsume was..

"do whatever you want!" he said still emotionless

"hmmp.!!" mikan just said and pouted

While mikan was fixing tons of books she spotted something glowing.

"Eh a Diary!!how come there's a diary in here." mikan said excitedly to herself

While mikan was fixing tons of books she spotted something glowing.

Mikan immediately told this to natsume with glowing eyes..

"Natsume!!Look a diary!!" she said while running to the place of natsume

"Hn" he just said

But when natsume saw it was like his diary his face is still disame nothing change but his heart is beating fast as if he's being chased by a dog.

"ah!! No name of the owner." mikan said a little bit upset

"_Good thing I didn't put my name in front."_ natsume thought and sighed in relief.

Mikan being curious read it aloud to natsume.

Mikan read each word or sentence that was said there it is about the girl that the guy likes:

It was said there that the girl he likes is pretty annoying,noisy,idiot,pig,cheerful,happy-go-lucky of all those personality the thing he likes most is her smile,being friendly to everyone and the cheerfulness she always have. That's why I promise to my self I'm gonna prtect this girl no matter what happens. I don't want this person I love seek the darkness I'm in 's my promise.

Mikan started because of what she read

"wow!This girl is sure lucky to the guy! But I'm so sad that the girls name is not written in the diary." mikan said disappointingly

"Oi baka! Go first I'll clean the rest." he said still emotionless

"Eh??But-" she was immediately cut off by natsume

"Remember the practice??" he just said

"yeah!right then ja ne natsume!!" Mikan bid goodbye to natsume and woosh!!she goes..

Natsume seeing that mikan's figure disappears,he immediately ran to the shelves where mikan put the diary right away before she go back to the dorm for practice.

Natsume searching for his diary found nothing instead he found mikan's diary.

_"Polka's diary huh??"_ he thought while smirking

Natsume read the page one by one but,he discovered something about mikan.

Dear. Diary,

Well you see I've been starting missions since yesterday. And my name is shironeko. I've been hiding This to a certain someone which is the reason why I'm doing this. Well I don't know why but I'm hurtWhen I'm seeing him with many wounds on his arms. That's why I gotta do does things thats all diary.

"So she really is that stupid for helping me huh?" natsume just thought and brought the diary back to the place where it is...

Next morning.......class 3-B middle-school division....

"Ohayo!! Minna-san!!" she greeted

"Ohayo sakura-san/mikan-chan/ mi-chan.!!" everyone greeted back except natsume and hotaru

Then all of a sudden there music teacher came in [a/n: it's friday and there first teacher will be serina-sensei]

"Ready minna??" she asked

"Hai.." everyone said and went to the auditorium to continue there practice there....

The students kept practicing there last minute while our lovers M,N,H,R kept arguing instead.

"I guess there will be an earthquake later when polka sings." natsume said still emotionless but still smirking

"Will you shut up!!!" mikan shouted

Mean while to ruka and hotaru......

"Sing properly or else I'll sell your latest picture the ruka-pyon taking a bath picture." hotaru threatened while the people who saw the scene just sweat-dropped

"Give me those!!!" ruka shouted while blushing madly

"next Imai hotaru and nogi ruka." serina signaled

Ruka said hai while hotaru just went up to the stage

Hotaru and ruka sang no air.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Chorus x2  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

When the song ended everybody was shocked to know that they are a perfect singer and perfect match for together.

"Next hyuuga and sakura" serina signaled

This made everybody murmur about natsume singing and mikan singing.

Serina: start now!!

Mikan: were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

The fans of natsume was shock to hear mikan singing perfectly same as natsume and everyone

Shocked to hear that mikan is definitely singing

Natsume:

no one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

all the students and pricipals same as teachers and especially mikan was super shock

to hear that the perverted guy she knows is definitely SINGING!!

both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Then a smile was plastered on there face and another miracle happened natsume smiled once again!!

Mikan:

were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume and mikan:

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both:

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

When the song ended people kept clapping and saying it was amazing,phenomenal etc.

"not-bad-for-a-pervert-like-you (look)" mikan shot the look to natsume

"not-bad-for-an-idiot-like-you. (look)" natsume shot back to mikan

Next morning….....

Mikan woke up very early in the morning to tell something important to natsume. while walking she kept singing different songs but the last song she sang struck her heart.

(Baby you're my destiny)

ooohhh...

what if i never knew  
what if i never found you  
i never had  
this feeling in my heart

how did this come to be  
i dont know how you found me  
but from the moment i saw you  
deep inside my heart i knew

chorus:  
baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
you were always meant to be  
my destiny

oooohhhhh  
i wanted someone like you  
someone that i could hold on to  
and give my love until the end  
of time

oohhh  
but forever was just a word (just a word)  
something id only heard about  
but now youre always there for me  
when you say forever i believe

chorus:  
baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
you were always meant to be  
my destiny

oooooohhhh

maybe all we need  
is just a little faith  
cuz baby i believe  
that love will find a way

heyyyyyyyy

ohhh

baby your my destiny  
you and i were meant to be  
with all my heart and soul  
ill give my love to have and hold  
and as far as i can see  
from now until eternity  
you were always meant to be

my destinyyyy

youre my destiny

yeahh yeahh oohhh

when mikan ended the song she suddenly bump someone…..

"ouch, ah gomene-" mikan was cut off when the person that she bump was actually……

"Eh, natsume!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted making the person in front of her have ears that bleed.

"will you shut up polkadots!!!!!!!! "Natsume also shout at mikan but still emotionless.

"Why yo-you dare to peak at my undie pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Mikan shouted while blushing madly but suddenly her face got red then said something serious.

"Natsume, ano ne please meet me later at the sakura tree need to tell you something." Mikan said seriously while running away leaving natsume again confused.

_"What wrong with her?"_ Natsume thought

In there classroom 6:50 am everyone was noisy except minahoru (mikan,natsume,ruka,hotaru) who are doing something else like doing inventions(hotaru),playing with it's rabbit(ruka),putting a manga over it's face while sitting highly(natsume) and staring at a sakura tree on it's window(mikan).

Everyone are busy especially the fan girls who did nothing but drool over natsume and ruka.

This was all stop when narumi came………..

When the teacher step in the classroom he notice that are couples(mXn,hXr) are very gloomy that's why he made something that will wake are couples up…

"I have a announcement……" narumi paused. "Well as you see today is December 31 and tomorrow will be January 1 neh mikan-chan?". narumi asked mikan which made mikan snapped back to reality

Mikan stop her spacing out first and snapped back to reality before nodding at narumi.

"And what is the occasion tomorrow?" Narumi asked

"Well it's new year and it's it's my…." Mikan was cut off when narumi continued her sentence .

"It's your birthday, so why not celebrate or have a party tomorrow." Narumi asked.

"Well I was-" again mikan was cut off when narumi continued..

"Okay then will arranged you party tomorrow at the legendary tree a.k.a sakura tree. Neh mi-chan. "Narumi said

"Okay." Mikan said…..

Let's skip……………….

It was already 11:40 pm and everyone is sleeping already except for mikan and natsume they were both at the sakura tree talking..

"Ano, natsume about the important thing that I'll tell you… you see uhm I think…" mikan couldn't continue…

"Spit it polka-" natsume said emotionless.

"You see I finally REALIZE that I think I really love you natsume since childhood I was so stupid not knowing that I really love "–mikan was cut off when natsume suddenly hug her.

"Baka, I love you too. Your really that stupid aren't you?" Natsume said while smirking.

"Why you… then I'll just leave you alone…" mikan said ready to go down but natsume pulled her and pressed his lips against hers this was a long passionate kiss of the two couples then when they broke the kiss it was exactly 12:00 midnight.

"Happy birthday polka dots…." Natsume said emotionless but suddenly smiled which made mikan happier.

"Natsume you smiled haha!!!! At last for the 2nd time you smiled again." mikan said

The two went down the sakura tree both smiling happily and holding each others hands tightly as if there's no tomorrow for them.

^_^ FiN ^_^

* * *

A/n:_ ugh!!If you did notice I removed some of the chapters to make it faster I'm so tired of typing..waa!!!!Oh well as a sign of appreciation please do review neh!!I'll be waiting oh and btw I don't own the songs that I inserted neh!!!! so please pretty please review..I'm craving for it now :D Oh btw review also the 1 ril makes all boys have world wars I edited it and add "" that thingie..so review that alo and please vote for my poll ..._

V

V

_click that thingie there :) hehe_


End file.
